


Songs of the Soul

by Lady_Perun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Based on Songs, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strong Language, character relationships to be added as they are written, possible implied death, you can request songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Perun/pseuds/Lady_Perun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots based on or inspired by music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope For Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first one-shot series! I'm kind of in a rut with my other works, so I'm doing this in the meantime to get myself into writing again. 
> 
> Each of these chapters will be based on a different song, and be a max of about 2,000 words. I have a few songs already chosen, but I implore you all to make requests of your own! I love to be introduced to new music and would love to see what you guys choose. Now, I won't pick every one that is requested, as some just don't quite fit with my writing style or don't fit in the kind of stories I want to write, or I just... don't like the song. 
> 
> Don't be upset if yours doesn't get picked, as I will take any and all suggestions you make and listen to each song before choosing. If yours gets picked, I'll let you all know in the notes before the chapter :) 
> 
> Thank you to any and all readers who stumble across the FF, and please, comments are always appreciated. 
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **Song to be used for Chapter 1:[Hope For Morning](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UsCfkxZLlys)**  
>  _  
>  Visit me on Tumblr to stalk me and get sneak peaks: [lady-perun.tumblr.com](https://lady-perun.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> **~LadyP**  
> 

How long does he have to keep these secrets? How long must he suffer in silence? How long does he have to live in total darkness, unable to let his thoughts ascend beyond it? 

All questions he has asked himself countless times before, only to have to ask them again, and again, and again. 

The kid failed. Again.

They failed a lot, it seemed. He kept repeating the same morning, over and over, for the past few years. The first few times, he didn’t understand. He just thought he was having dejá vu, but when that feeling kept up for another two weeks, he knew something was wrong. 

For some reason, he knew it was the kid. They were the only human to have come down within his lifetime, and the strange feeling never occurred until after they had appeared.

Yesterday, he watched them intently. Followed them around the Underground, watching and waiting for something to happen. What he didn’t expect to see was that the kid was running from Undyne…

And avidly avoiding every other monster. 

Well, not avoiding, but not harming or killing any of them. The kid smiled at them and even spared them during Confrontations. He couldn’t understand. The stories of the previous children, and of the humans from the war, told that these creatures were emotionless, cold, and would murder any monster they found.

Yet this kid, this short, pudgy, fleshy human, simply smiled and laughed. They carried no weapon, and only had a Tutu on. 

_What the hell was with the tutu?_

Either way, he followed them yesterday and found that they were running from Undyne, and eventually had to enter a Confrontation. The Captain refused to let the kid go. She was determined to get the kids’ soul. 

Unfortunately for Undyne, the kids’ soul was red. 

_Determination._

The kid avoided nearly every attack that Undyne flung their way, but was eventually struck down and killed-

And he woke back up in his room to his brother yelling at him. 

That was nearly two years ago, give or take. Time didn’t flow the same in the Underground, since they had no sun or moon like the humans did. It was either dark or darker. The kid moved slower now and didn’t have as much spunk as they used to. 

He occasionally took up a conversation with them, but it all ended the same; just the same conversation over and over and over. Nothing ever changed. Just have to continue having the same conversation over and over and over until something happened. Something _different_. 

But of course, that wasn’t going to happen. 

This kid may have once been his hope, the Underground’s only hope, but since something kept happening and making them relive it all, that hope had dissipated, just like his patience was. 

After a while he stopped caring about the kid. Wouldn’t meet up with them, wouldn’t take them to Grillby’s, and went to his workshop every time Papyrus brought them over for their _date_. His thoughts refused to let him go further than the week he had to relive. He began to forget some of the things that happened before the kid showed up, and lost hope for the future. 

_Why think of a future when there will never be one?_

He sighed. The kid should be around Waterfall by now, which means it should be resetting soon. He was at his hotdog stand in Hotland, but nobody was present. He wanted to watch and see, just to… make sure…

_…that it stayed the same…_

As he took a shortcut to Waterfall he shook his head. He needed something to keep him here. To keep him grounded. If he continued this way, one reset he would go insane… 

And he couldn’t let Papyrus see him like that. 

He heard a distant roar, only belonging to Undyne. Huh, the kid was further than he thought. He teleported deeper into Waterfall only to find the kid running towards Hotland. His brow rose in surprise. 

Something was finally different. 

He took a shortcut back to his hotdog stand and waited. Thoughts came racing back to him as he thought that this was it, that them getting a little further was all there was going to be for another two years. 

Another two years of waiting for them to just _stop trying_.

In the end, the kid…. Became _friends_ with Undyne. 

The kid _passed_ the endless loop of death, but… He didn’t know how to feel about it. 

On one hand, the kid finally got further. It was a week and a day since it reset. He was so happy, ecstatic, relieved, and he just couldn’t believe it. 

On the other hand, their next challenge would probably claim their life again. He’d have to wait, again, for them to get to this same point, and there was no guarantee that they’d get past Undyne again. 

The negative feelings always overcame the positive. He couldn’t even look at the kid. 

\---------------------

A day later and the kid came back to Snowdin. Alphys seemed to trust them, and so, Undyne allowed them free roam of the Underground. The kid had even been on Metatton’s show, the cooking one, and gotten some pretty decent ratings… 

Or so Sans heard. He couldn’t stand the show but Papyrus was beyond happy at this point. 

The kid had come to Snowdin, _to his house_ , and asked to meet up at Grillby’s. 

He hadn’t taken them to Grillby’s yet. Not in this timeline. 

Suspicion began to overtake his mind as he made the short walk with the kid, who remained silent. Neither of them felt the need to speak, and that only told him that the kid was either up to something, or knew something. 

The made it to Grillby’s ordered a burger and two orders of fries… 

And the kid told him everything. 

\--------------------

It has now been two weeks since the last reset. Ever since the kid told him about… everything… he insisted on giving them advice to help them along. 

And it worked. 

They got past Metatton rather quickly, simply gave Muffet some of her Cider and was let off the hook, and they were finally at Asgore. Needless to say, Asgore was rather surprised to see Sans with the kid, especially defending them. Nonetheless, the kid fought Asgore. 

All of the kids’ friends appeared. Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys… and the woman behind the door, Toriel. He finally got to meet her, and was immediately enraptured. 

A certain yellow flower had other plans. 

This… This had been unexpected. 

Something was happening with the flower and the kid, Sans could feel it, but couldn’t see it. It didn’t matter. 

_Nothing would come to fruition anyway. It would all reset, and him and the kid would go over this again._

_And again._

_**And again.** _

_Nothing mattered. Not how he felt, not his sanity, not his friends, not his **life**._

_Who would care if his life ended. No, it wouldn’t matter even then, cause it’d reset and bring him back._

“Sans…”

_A voice… No, it didn’t matter. They didn’t matter._

“Sans.” 

_The world could end and he wouldn’t care. He was just reliving hell week after week after week._

“Sans!”

_Papyrus would be better off without hi-_

“SANS!”

His eyes opened to find the kid staring at him with wide, teary eyes. He slowly looked around him to find everyone else awake, alive, with the same expression. What…

He looked back to the kid and found them on their knees, sobbing. 

“I…. We…. We did it…” Through the sobs, words came through that sounded more like music to his ears. 

But was that the truth? Did they really do it? 

It can’t be the truth. There’s no way. 

Everyone got up and went to the kid, and a heartfelt moment commenced. Sans wouldn’t partake, and the kid knew why. They got up and motioned for everyone to follow them. They went through the last hallway of New Home and came to a door. The door was illuminated with magic – but it wasn’t monster magic, it was the magic of human mages who long ago sealed every monster underground. 

The kid walked up to the door and placed their hand upon it-

And the barrier…….

The barrier _broke_.

They continued to follow the kid through the door and Sans saw something illuminate the hallway before him. It was a light unlike any light he had seen before. The entrance was closing in, and the white light beyond was nearly blinding. Squinting, they all walked into the blinding light. 

As his eyes adjusted, Sans began to cry. Unbidden tears flowed within his eye sockets, rolling down his cheekbones. 

He had never seen it, but he knew what the sun was, and it was rising. He was finally seeing morning for what it truly was. 

Orange and yellow washed over the land, giving way to the lush landscape that was Mount Ebott. Green were the trees and blue was the water beyond, but the sky was just beginning to settle its colors. He stopped wishing for mornings, stopped believing in them. He wanted nothing more than to fall asleep and never see another morning, but now… 

If morning was truly this beautiful, then he would always hope for morning.


	2. Elizabeth's Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm gonna tell you now, I love this song, but this chapter sucked so bad. I deleted it probably ten times and rewrote it because I was unhappy with how it turned out. 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is based on [Elizabeth's Lullaby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3WYRU4bw-ro) by Karliene Reynolds. 
> 
> If you've got any song suggestions, let me know and I'll check it out! Each song will have different characters and a different story, so you never know what you'll get! I'm looking to do a Gaster or Sans story next, but anything will do!
> 
> <3
> 
> Edit: I didn't realize how the end sounded till now, but I'm just gonna say I've been playing too much Dark Souls. Wow.

You sat in the large tent that was reserved for the General, waiting for the raging storm to subside, both outside and within your mind. The thunder and pattering rain sounded over the distant sounds of battle. Metal clashing upon metal, magic summoning, humans and monsters screaming; the sounds nobody wants to hear but cannot be avoided no matter where you end up. 

Unfortunately, the war was the cake. The toppings were of your family, friends, and… 

You look over to your right where a child played with the war tables’ figurines. A small smile played against your lips as you watched them as they blindly entertained themselves, unable to see the horror that they were born into. They were born before the war started, sure, but only by a few months. 

They were now three years old. 

“Mama!” 

You were so lost in thought you hadn’t realized that she had been attempting to get your attention. You shook your head and got up from the padded chair to walk over and crouch before her. 

“What is it, little one?” 

“Where daddy?” 

You furrowed your brow. You weren’t much of a mother, as you were rather young and still inexperienced, but you had learned a lot about parenting from the girls’ father. 

Her father, and your husband, was Grillby, otherwise known as General Hellfire. 

How would you tell her they weren’t coming back for a few days or longer? How could you tell her that their father was fighting for her safety? For the safety of all monsters? For a peace that may never come?

You apparently took too long to answer as your daughter, Elizabeth, puffed her cheeks and alit her hair in flames. She was a mix of mage and monster, where she took after you only in human flesh and magic, but took after Grillby since she was half a fire elemental. She was far too young to fully control her abilities, so it only flared up or activated when she showed certain emotions. 

You giggled at her and poked her cheek. “I’m sorry baby, but daddy won’t be back for a little while. Be patient and be a good girl so when he comes back, you’ll get him all to yourself.” 

The flames instantly died and a look of determination settled on her small face. 

“Okay! I’ll be good!” At that, she went back to playing with the figurines. 

You got up and were about to head back to your chair when the tent opening fluttered open and revealed a large monster, one with pristine white fur, small horns upon her head, and a gentle smile. 

“Queen Toriel, “ you addressed her as you dipped your head, “welcome. I wasn’t expecting you.” 

Her smile widened and she tilted her head. “Not to worry, child. I come with news.” 

Her attention was quickly dragged towards the child on the floor, who was quietly babbling to herself, oblivious to Toriel’s presence. 

Her attention still on Elizabeth, she spoke up and said, “Unfortunately, it is not good news. We continue to be pushed back, and now, the humans search for mages. We do not know of their motives, but we must protect you both at all costs. I am afraid this means you will have to move soon.” 

She looked back to you and upon seeing her expression, furrowed her brow and straightened herself. “I know of your concerns for the General, Claire, but-“ 

“No. Don’t.” 

You glared at the Queen, quickly glanced at your daughter, then back to the Queen. 

“You are asking me to run away. I will protect my daughter at all costs, but running will do nothing. They will find me, and Elizabeth, and do whatever nasty things humans do to women and young girls. Do not think for a second that I will leave here and run.” You were trembling and your hands were clenched in fists as you continued to speak. Your voice had begun to weaken as emotion flowed through you. 

“I will not leave him. I would rather die than run. I would rather die by his side than die running. I would rather die beside the people I love and care about than be used against them. If they truly are looking for mages, they will not get me alive.” 

You felt wetness roll off your cheek, and realized you were crying. Toriel was looking down with her giant paws gathered together in front of her. 

“Mama?” 

You both jolted at the sound of Elizabeth’s voice. You looked down and found her frowning at you and pulling on your shirt. 

You smiled at her as much as you could and reached down to pick her up. She reached to you and clutched onto you as you brought her up and onto your waist. Her tiny hand caressed your cheek, wiping away the tear streaks. Her look of concern quickly turned into a glare as she rotated her head to glare at Toriel. 

You laughed and turned her away, heading towards the end of the tent that held the giant bed that you both have been resting in since Grillby’s departure. You set her down and crouched to her level. 

“It’s time for bed. Can you get into bed for me? I’ll tuck you in after I am done talking with Toriel, okay?” 

She nodded and you left to finish talking with Toriel. She understood your motivation and your point, and thus, left to go change plans to involve you. You were dead set on fighting in this war, no matter the cost. 

You and Elizabeth settled within the thick comforters of the bed, where the child quickly fell asleep. You watched her for hours, watching her golden hair alight in flames every so often. You could only hope that her dreams were filled with fields of flowers and war-less future. 

There has been talk among the monsters, talk that Elizabeth was their only hope for peace. Every single monster wanted peace, wanted this war to end, but nearly every human wanted monsters to be eradicated. She was the first of her kind, and her existence was purely monster knowledge. Or at least you hoped so. 

You had a feeling your relationship with Grillby was part of the reason this war even started. Most of these relationships were taboo, at best, and suddenly you had found yourself pregnant with a Halfling child. 

You smiled despite your thoughts. Nothing could have prepared you for how much love you developed for this child, and nothing would stop you from protecting her innocence. 

The tent opening fluttered open, catching your attention instantly, only to be filled with relief as the tall and flaming man walked inside. You leaned up only slightly, making sure to not wake the child whose hair was currently flaming, and waited for him to spot you. 

Once he did, you saw him visibly relax. He had taken off his armor and protective clothing, leaving him in light sleep-clothing. He padded over and got into bed behind you. You pushed into him and pulled the sleeping child along with you, forcing your little family tight together. 

Elizabeth grumbled something in her sleep, causing you both to quietly laugh. 

“I’m glad you both are safe.” He whispers. 

You smile and turn your head to lightly kiss his fiery lips. “Of course we are.” You turned back towards Elizabeth and let out a small sigh. 

“Now I can finally sleep.” 

His arm reached around you to caress Elizabeth’s face. The child relaxed and leaned into the touch for only a moment before falling back into blissful slumber. 

“You two are the only things that matter to me in this world filled bloodshed and evil.” 

“And she is our light in the darkness.” You said with a smile. “No matter what, we’ll protect her. We have to, Grillby.” 

“I know. We will. I promise.” 

 

\-------------------------

 

You recounted the memory as you gazed into the sunlight as it faded beyond the horizon. It brought tears to your face, as you recalled it being the last happy memory you had. 

The monsters were sealed underground. Your magic was used to aid in the creation of the barrier. And Elizabeth… 

She aided in the peace aboveground. She was now twenty-three years old, and considered the Princess of the Sun, of Fire and Gold. Some humans decided to worship her as if she were a goddess. Though she didn’t care for it, she allowed it. 

_“Mother, if it gives them hope, then let them. It should be useful later on, when we finally release father and the rest of the monsters. Why not worship something so bright and warm that feels like peace?”_

You breathed in the ocean air. Just on the cliff of Mount Ebott was the only known opening to the Underground. One of the mages already tried to enter and was instantly vaporized, and so, you did not go in. You would reside on the surface, hoping for the day that you would see your husband yet again. 

Until then, you would stay by your daughters’ side, worshiping the Fire and tending to its’ flames until you drew your last breath.


End file.
